The Untold Story
by Daisy Party
Summary: How could've season 5 ended? Where most of them get their happy endings. Read to see how I think it could've ended.


**A/N:**

Hello everyone! I'm sure everyone has seen the season 5 finale of Once by now. I personally thought it was ok. It wasn't great, but it also wasn't horrible. Then I thought: What would happen if this was the series finale? What if everyone got what they wanted. Happy Endings for everyone? What if it ended this like they did with season 3. Everyone happy at the very end when. Then Elsa appears, but no one knows. This is my version of the season 5 finale. A happy ending for everyone. I know it's not like the show to end with a happy note. So I'll add it myself.

Warning:

This will be a short one-shot story. And my format will be unusual. For some reason my paragraphs don't work on this site so sorry about that.

Please enjoy and review!

 **~Daisy**

 **Introduction**

 **Zelena, Regina, and Robin**

 **Outlaw Queen**

While Regina and Zelena got the magical cuffs on Hades to keep him from using his powers, Robin went over and held his daughter. Robin was glad to see that no harm was done to her.

"I think it'd be best if we kept him in a jail cell. Just for now at least." Regina told Zelena. Regina much more preferred to kill Hades and get rid of him, but he was Zelena's true love. And Regina wouldnt do anything to get in the way of her sister's happiness.

"Are you crazy? He just tried to kill you." Robin argued. Robin didn't want a dangerous man living in this town. Not while they were there. There was no way of knowing how this could get worse.

Before Regina could speak, Zelena cut in. "I could watch him." Zelena now knew better than to trust Hades. Not about everything anyways. "We could keep him locked up, no magic, and I'll watch him. Try to change the way he thinks about having to have power over everything."

Regina nodded and looked over at Hades. She didn't trust him at all. However Regina knew that Zelena would try her best to try and change him. And Regina trusted Zelena.

"We could trust my sister Robin." Regina said looking back to Robin. "It's not easy trying to become a better person. A person who has wanted power over everyone their entire life? It's going to take time before they realize that power isn't everything. And Zelena could help Hades see that."

Robin hesitated. He didn't like this idea. But to argue with the mayor of this town, his true love, and with her sister, he knew he wasn't going to get what he wanted: Hades dead. "Fine. But as long as Zelena is with Hades in his cell, she can't have my daughter with her." Robin clarified to them.

"Hades loves me. He would never do anything to hurt me or my child." Zelena noted.

Regina put her hand up in a way of final. "Until Hades learns to be good I think it's best if you don't have the baby in the same room as him."

"Thank you." Robin said. At least his daughter wouldnt be in so much danger now.

"Zelena, you should go take Hades to his cell. We'll see you later." Regina concluded. She knew Robin was going to argue about letting Zelena take Hades, but before he could she walked over to him and looked down at the baby girl. "Hey there" Regina cooed. She looked up at Robin. "Come on, let's go see Roland."

 **The Charmings**

 **Snow, David, and Neal**

Snow was in the living room of her apartment cradling baby Neal. She had missed him so much when she was in the Underworld. Snow never wanted to part from him again. She had already lost her chance to see Emma grow up, and she didn't want to do the same mistake with Neal. Suddenly Snow hears the front door open and close. Snow looked up and saw David and Emma walk in.

 **"** Emma! David!" Snow exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to them. "You made it back home safe." She said as she handed Neal to David.

David held the baby close and looked down at him. "Oh I missed you so much." He whispered to the baby then looked up at Snow. "Yeah we did. I'm glad you're here and safe with the baby." He leaned close and kissed Snow softly.

Emma stood back alittle and watched her parents. They were so happy to see each other again. Emma wished she had some good news. But she had failed. She went to the Ubderworld to save Hook and bring him back home, but instead she cane home alone and a failure.

"So? Where's Hook?" Snow asked looking back at Emma and suddenly realize Emma had a sad look in her eyes. "Oh no..." Snow knew what had happened even before Emma could explain.

"We... Couldn't bring him back." Emma told her mom and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. "I-I failed." Emma choked out and hugged her mom.

David gave Snow a sad look. He would explain everything to her when Emma was gone. Snow just held Emma and tried to calm her. She couldn't believe that Emma wasn't able to get Hook back. But Snow knew that there had to be a way. Hopefully.

 **captian Swan**

 **Hook and Emma**

Snow and Emma were standing in front of Hook's grave. It was raining outside and that only made Emma feel worse. Emma thought it was all her fault. If she wouldnt have turned him into a Dark One then maybe he would've been fine. Emma didn't realize that one way or another Hook would be dead at the end. It was because of him dying in Camelot that she had turned him into the a Dark One. Emma was just so full of grief that she wasn't thinking clearly.

As if Snow could read Emma's mind she looked at her and said, "It's not your fault Emma."

Emma wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I know." Emma lied. "I just hope that wherever he is, he's happy."

Even if Emma couldn't be happy with Hook, she just hoped that he was happy. Maybe he could catch up with his brother. Hopefully Hook moved on to a better place. Emma would just have to find a way to move on without him. All she knew was that she didn't want to go through this again. Snow was about to speak, but then suddenly a hook came out from the dirt in front of them. Emma and Snow gasped in surprise.

"Hook?" Emma yelled grabbing and trying to unbury the dirt.

From out of the grave Hook came out coughing, trying to get some air. Emma and Snow helped him out. Snow was in complete shock. She's never seen this happen before. She thought this wasn't possible. No one who was dead could come back alive.

"Emma?" Hook finally said feeling very confused. He was suppose to move on, but yet he was with Emma. Emma wasn't dead so was he really back home? Is this what Zeus meant by 'Going where you belong'?

Emma tackled him with a hug. She couldn't believe he was back and alive again. "Killian! Whst- what happened?" She asked him crying with happiness that he was there.

Snow knew this was their moment. So she just stood up and decided to walk back home to her husband and baby. She would have time to talk with Hook later. So for now, she gave them their space. Emma and Hook were so glad to see each other that they didn't even notice Snow leave.

Hook held Emma tightly. "It was Zeus..." Hook explained and looked at Emma. "He brought me home."

Emma smiled so happy to know that someone understood that Hook didn't belong in the Underworld nor in a better place in the after life. Hook belong here in Stotybrooke with her. This. This was a better place for Hook. Emma couldn't get any words to come out of her mouth. She had lots to ask, but didn't know where to start. All she could say was...

"I missed you so much. I never thought I'd see you again... I love you."

Hook smiled. He had told Emma before that she only said 'I love you' whenever there was something wrong or bad about to happen. But now everything was perfect. "Me too Emma. I love you too."

They both leaned close to each other and kissed.

 **Rumbelle**

 **Rumple and Belle**

Rumple was knealing next to the couch in his home. He placed the box Belle was locked in on the couch and opened the box. Belle then appeared on the couch laying down. Still under the sleeping curse. He knew that Hades was now locked away, unable to use his powers. And the heroes were going to try and change him. Rumple wasn't sure if it'd work, but then again he had finally change. Who knew that expecting a child with your true love could chane your whole perspective of things. Rumple no longer wanted to hurt anyone. He didn't want to do the same mistake that he had done with his son Neal. Rumple had his powers, Belle, and his second unborn child. What else could he want?

"Don't worry Belle. We'll be ok from now on. I won't jet anyone hurt you or our child." Rumple whispered to her then leaned down and kissed her.

"Rumple?" Belle said softly as she opened her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was at home. "You did it." Rumple was able to bring her home saftley. She sat up carefully. "Wait what about our-"

"Everything is fine. We will be able to raise our child without having to worry about Hades." Rumple assured her. "Hades won't bother us any longer."

Belle smiled. So now she wasn't going to lose their baby. But there was still something bothering her. "But you're the Dark One again." She remembered. She wasn't sure if she like the idea.

Rumple frowned. "I am, but I now realize what it is I really love... I love my power, but now I love you more and our child. I won't make the same mistake I did before." Rumple promised.

Belle had to think about this before she could answer, which made Rumple nervous. Could Belle really trust Rumple. After everything that he's done. But Belle somehow knew that he was being truthful this time. Maybe this baby could change Rumple, but really change Rumple for better.

Belle smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "Ok. I trust you." Belle said. Isn't this why She decided to stay? Because she knew that Rumple would change eventually. Better late than never. Now they could finally be a family.

 **The Newcomers**

 **Mr. Hyde and Jekyll**

"Are you ready?" jekyll asked Mr. Hyde.

Jekyll had heard many stories about this small town in Maine. A lot of unusual things happening there. So he had told Mt. Hyde about this and he said that maybe it was the right place to be. Jekyll spent a long time trying to find a way there and now he finally found one.

"Yes." Mr. Hyde told him. He just wanted to get through this thing and get all the power he wanted.

Together they walked through the portal and arrived in this town. Mr. Hyde read a sign reading 'Storybrooke'.

 **A/N:**

Ok so I hope it was ok. I would add in some more into this story, but I didn't want to waste to much of your time reading my version of how this season could've ended. As you could see I ended it with Jekyll and Mr. Hyde showing up at the end. (Sorry it was short by the way. I'm not familiar with their story.) So it's like Elsa's entrance. Short and quick.

Ok so thanks again for reading! Please leave a review of weither my version was dumb, ok, great, horrible, interesting, whatever.

 **PS-**

I figured with Once being on a break for a long while and it being summer vacation, maybe you guys would like to join an Once Upon A Time Forum! Come and play any of your favorite characters and even your own OC characters! Everyone is invited to join! Play your favorite storyline and/or make a new storyline with your OCs! This RP is mostly accurate to the show, but of course we (even you) put our own little spin on things! Just come check it out and see what I mean!

Trust me! It will be fun!

Just go to my main profile and the link is in my bio.

Also if there are any Percy Jackson readers here could you please check out my vote. It's on my main profile as well.

Thanks again everyone! I really appreciate it! :D


End file.
